Bella,It never happened
by Valerie81
Summary: New moon remix! Bella goes searching for him, hoping she still has a chance. But what she finds and hears is more unexpected than she could imagine.
1. Ch 1: Goodbye Forks

I've been so numb, for the last four hours in my bed. And out of all the nights, tonight's the night my mind overtakes me. It had been two years now that _he _had left and I haven't seen him since. Not him or his family. I've actually been putting it out of my head, but I"m quickly losing sanity. Not even Jacob could cure this, with his heartwarming presence.

How was I supposed to go on wiht my life knowing what we had and what we did. I wasnt. There had to be a subsitution for this equation. And that was why I was going to do something entirely stupid and _recklace._

Well for me, it was worth it.

I would fly to another tiny town in Arkansas named Lossonville. I was taking a risk, randomyly searching rainy and unpopulated areas but I had a feeling about this. My dream actually triggered this, so I'm going to take my own unconsious advice. If me dreams had helped me before, why not now?

And that is probably the reason I feel so bad tonight. Charlie wouldn't know and either would Renee'. I told Charlie that Renee' wanted me to come home for Thanksgiving and he said it would be fine because Billy could keep him company. Renee's out of reach for thanksgiving. She's somewhere in the adirondacks, with no cell phone service. Her and Phil would be having a good time and so would Billy and Charlie. It was perfect.

I couldnt sleep, no matter what. I had a numbness of anticipation,exitment, aprehensiveness, and deep sadness.

Tomorrow is the day-and I know it- that everything changes.

**AN- Sorry it's a short chapter but there will be lots more. I wanna give a shoutout: I'm so happy and thrilled with the twilight series. It's awesome and I cant wait for the movie. I cant live with the fact that Edward really isnt real but I wish he was so badly because, it seems like there arent any guys really like him ( not just that he is a vampire lol). When reviewing, be sure to tell me your ideas for famous people who you think should be in he cast of Twilight.**

_**To be continued: Chapter 2 up next.**_


	2. My vampris

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

My alarm went off at 4:30 am. It had been a short night. I probably only got one hour of sleep, total.

I got up, grabbed my bags, and went downstairs. The plane left strictly at six o' clock. I had told Charlie I'd see him in one week last night. He said he would pick up my truck at the airport. We had three goodbyes last night and I hope it was enough.

I got to the airport in Seatle with five minutes to spare. I was going to miss Jacob, but maybe it wouldnt be for long, especially if I end up going for nothing.

"Now boarding six o' clock flight from Seatle, Washington to Baton Rouge, Arkansas." Said the lady on the intercom. I looked back once and then boarded my flight. It was going to be a long trip.

It was kindof chilly and rainy in Baton Rouge. This airport was alittle smaller than Seattle's but it gave me an even more special feeling about this place, but I wasn't in Lossonville yet.

It took much to long to get my rental car because the associate didnt speak English, and it was only Arkansas. She didn't understand that I was told to be getting a 2003 silver taurus, so instead I ended up getting a silver Ford Focus. Lossonville was an hour away but the site was just to unamusing, so I almost got carsick. The land was too green, the trees were too green, the clouds were to gray, and the rain was too clear. It had reminded me exactly like Forks, like the first time I came there.

When I arrived at my hotel I had an instant hint of regret splash through me. How the heck was I supposed to find him? Oh well, I was here and there is no turning back, for now.

When I was walking up the stairs to my elevator, I saw the most familiar,striking, unbeliveable, bronze hair. I knew this was just a mirage or a hallucination. I blinked hard once, and opened my eyes, but the color was still there, it's back to me, across the hallway. If this really was a hallucination, I wanted to make it last. I started walking ferociously down the hallway and the bronzed hair figured turned to me. Out of smell of course. Yep, it was "him." I wanted to shoot myself for making me suffer through this toture. He smiled, my favorite crooked smile. But his eyes held guilt, disgust, and sadness. His face was just as perfect, looking like it was painted. And that's when I realized...It really was him. He was there,solid,cold, but there. I didnt know what to say, but I had to do something about this.

"Edward?" I asked, choking down the words.

He nodded, guilt still written on his face. Why wasn't he happy, relieved, amazed to see me?

Tears rolled down my cheek as I gazed into his golden eyes and when I ran up to hug him, he moved to the side. I was so confused. Did he never want to actually see me again?

When I peaked over his shoulder, the answer to this guilt game stood there. It's golden blonde hair blowing in the wind, and as inhumanly beautiful as the rest of them.

He saw me see his little surprise and he instantly knew what I was thinking.


	3. Bella, It never Happened

My face must have looked mystified. I wanted to say something but nothing came out. The girl behind him looked mystified also in her beautiful face. I knew Edward would never settle for just me, cause' I'm not a vampire.

"Edward, who's this?" The girl asked. I knew the tears would start coming sometime soon.

"This-is B-bella, She's a-," He paused. "An old friend." Edward looked down, saddened by his own words.

But his words cut me deep. A friend? Is that what he thinks? And I was right, a tear escaped my eyes. He noticed me crying and looked down again, as if only now, he could read my mind.

The girl grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him in the corner so they could talk. I didnt move, but I could still hear them.

"Edward, she's a mortal, a human! What are you thinking?" the girl said.

Edward sighed and stared into her eyes, exactly like he- used to for me. "Relax Regina. I really don't know what to tell you."

Regina looked down. " Well, I"ll be upstairs in _our _room, maybe you two should catch up alittle." She said "our" like it was supposed to make me jealous that they were sharing a room together. It worked. Regina left and there stood me and Edward, five feet from eachother, his golden eyes gazing in mine. He started slowly walking towards me, and I was so frightened. He got right in front of me-still keeping a safe distance from me like he did when we first met- and talked.

"Bella, do you want to explain to me why and how you are here?" His musical velvet voice said, with a hint of annoyance.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and let the anger come. "Explain!? Do _you _want to explain why you have a- another girlfriend?"

His face became guilty. "Bella, I told you we wern't right for eachother- and now i found somebody who completely understands me."

The tears came faster and harder. " I understood you! I loved you and you loved me! Dont you remember everything we went through?" I paused. "If you wanted a vampire girlfriend then how come you wouldnt change me?" That question stumped him.

"Bella, I _did _love you, but I _do _love Regina." He paused. " I am so sorry. Bella, with you and me, it never happened."

The words cut me deeper than anoybody could imagine. Those words stabbed me right in the heart.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Goodbyes

After he said that, I ran furiously up the stairs, and didn't look back once. I fell a couple times, from not being able to see from the tears.

_All you have to do is call my name,_

_No matter how close or far away,_

_Ask me once and I'll come- I'll come runnin'._

The words used to fit me and Edward perfectly, and that is no longer the case. When I got up to my room, I dove on my bed and cried. I took the pillow in my arms and squeezed it as tightly as possible. I buried my face in the pillow, and curled into a ball. I pressed the pillow harder against my face. I wanted to suficate myself. "_My god Bella, get up, dont do this to yourself. I'm still here, I'll always be here." _Edward's voice sounded in my head which made me pull the pillow away. No matter how much I hated him, I still wanted to obey him. And then there was an icy hand on my forehead. Great now I was delusional too.

Without opening my eyes, I grasped the wrist and tried to shove it away but he was too strong. I knew it was a hallucination. It couldn't be real. I opened my eyes and there he was standing at my bedside, his face as shockingly beautiful as it had been before. I placed my hand on his wrist and rubbed it, trying to get every last bit of texture and feeling of this hallucination. I looked over at the door and I had left it open, not like it would have stopped him. He pressed his icy lips against my cheek. What was happening?

_And the sun, will set for you._

_And the sun will set for you,_

_In the shadow of the day,_

_embrace the clouds of day._

"Edward," I whispered unusually weak. I was falling asleep. I tried to fight it, I didn't want to lose this.

"_I'm here Bella, don't worry. Go to sleep_." As usual, my mind lost against my body. I fell asleep and his voice slowly faded into the distance.

When I woke, it was 4:30 am. And every thing from yesterday really had happened. It was no dream or hallucination, exept for him being in my room that must had been made up. He was really with Regina. He was really in this town. He really didnt love me anymore. I got out of bed and went to the mirror. My eyes were red and my face looked like I was dead or drowned. I walked out to my balcony and it was quite a windy night. I wonder if he would miss me when I was gone or would he hate me for doing this? Tears ran down my cheeks again as I climbed on the balcony ridge. I felt my cheek, where he had kissed it in my hallucination. The feeling was gone.

I felt the scar on my hand and whispered to myself, "Goodbye Edward. I love you," and I jumped.


	5. Wake up!

"Bella?"

I knew I must have been dead at that point. Hearing his voice again is something that wouldnt happen in reality.

"Bella, wake up!"

I didn't open my eyes-not that I could. I couldn't feel anything and I liked it. _I must be dead. _Minutes later I could feel my arms and I could open my eyes. But I wasn't sure I wanted to. Somebody was shaking me and then somebody must have picked me up. I felt like I was floating.

_I must be dead. I must be dead. _I felt an icy hand grasp mine. I couldn't grasp it back. He couldn't be here, he didn't want me.

"Please say she'll be alright!" His velvety voice shouted.

"She has a spinal injury, that could cause permanant damage. Her head cracked open and we'll have to sew that quickly. Her leg is broken and her left arm is cracked. We'll _try _to save her," I heard - Carlisle's voice.

Okay I'm going to do it. I will open my eyes. It took a few tries because it felt like my eye's had been sealed shut for one-hundred years. My vison was blurred at first and then it became clear, but the rest of my life was still alittle blurry. I winced at the bright red and blue police lights and then- I saw his glowing face shining down on me. I tried to look around- without turning my head- to see Regina but thankfully she was nowhere in my viewing path. I still wanted to believe this was real but somehow, I just couldn't. Edward and Carlisle shouldn't be here, the paramedics shouldnt be touching me, and I should be dead.

"Can I stay in here with her?" he asked Carlisle.

"Er...yes, I'll be right of front. Call me if anything unstabilizes. You know." Carlisle held a worried expression on his face as he shut the ambulance door. It was excessively bright in here with the lights- and Edward.

I tried to speak but my voice was too dry and raspy. He placed a finger over my lips.

"Bella, please don't speak, you've already caused enough damage for tonight. We don't want to damage your vocal chords too." A tear escaped from his eye, which was the first time I've ever seen him cry. I almost didn't know vampires _could _cry.

"Bella, " He started. "I'm so sorry. I should have never left you alone, and even then I should have been there to save you. I've never been unable to save you. It's all my fault you're like this, I'm so sorry." He buried his face in his hands.

I was almost buying that this might be real. But how could I have survived? It was six floors I jumped from. It was difficult for two reasons. 1. It's hard to disobey him and 2. It's hard to talk. "How, " I started, pushing so hard to speak through my rusty voice." Did. I. Sur-vive?"

He took his face out of his hands and placed it on top of mine again. He almost smiled. "There's a pool. You landed in the pool." He paused. "Which you would think would have killed you faster. But, you must have been touched by an angel."

How long would it take him to realize, that he _is _ my one and only angel. I don't remember looking down at a pool, but I guess I didn't look down period. Suddenly, a loud noise sounded from one of the computers. Oh no. My eyes were shutting and the machine was beeping faster and faster. I tried to fight the force shutting my eyes but I was too weak. He let go of my hand and yelled, "CARLISLE!"

And then everything went black.


	6. Contemtuous Words

Impossible.

I'm still alive and I dont remember how I got to this place. I don't remember why I'm at this place, but I did know one thing. Edward was here, with me. Well not in this room now. I was in obviously a hospital. The walls were white and dull and the room was empty exept for a couple of machines. And then it hit me.

I jumped off the hotel balcony, survived, and nearly died again. But I'm still here. I still couldn't move my arms, even though they were taped with wires anyways. I couldnt move anything below my chin, and I hope so much that it's not permanant. I turned my head-which hurt so badly- to see a note with a fresh rose taped to it. It wasn't folded so I put my possibly permaneant paralizing condition to the test. I scooched my head over and grabbed it with my teeth and then flung it over my face so I could just barely read it.

_**Bella,**_

_**I'll be back soon. You nearly died**_

_**last night. Carlisle will be in , in**_

_**a bit to check on you. Be Safe.**_

_**Edward.**_

I still didnt get why Edward was speaking to me again. I thought he said that we... I can't even think it right now.

Twenty minutes later Carlisle did come in.

"How are you doing Bella?" His vibrant blonde hair was a sight for my eyes. They haven't been cooperative lately so it felt good to see him again.

"I can't feel my body." I whispered, not being able to talk still.

"Oh right, please don't talk. I forgot you slammed on your voice box. That should heal up." He paused to put his rubber gloves on and the faced me again. "Okay Bella, I'm going to test your body of what it can and cant do."

I nodded my head. He took one hand to where my stomach is and it looked like he pressed on my real hard.

"Can you feel that?" He asked pressing on different spots of my stomach.

"No," I answered, which obviously wasnt a good sign.

He placed his hands on my shoulders, arms, legs and asked me if I could feel them and all of the answers were no. When he was done, he held a worried look on his face. He snapped his rubber gloves off and faced me. "Bella. I'm sorry to say this and i'm not sure that I can." He looked at me with sadness in his eyes and I knew that this was news that was going to make everything a lot worse." Bella, you may never-be able to walk again."

I froze and instantly hated myself. I did this to myself it was all my fault. As soon as he said those words, tears flew down my cheeks and he told me he was going to get Edward. He walked out in the hall and I could see out the window, and what I saw was something that just, made my heart re-melt. Edward and Regina, they were kissing.

This made me lose all thoughts about how I would be paralyzed forever and I had that same rush of deep sadness as I had, when I jumped.

Carlisle interrupted them and Edward came inside my room. I felt the tears of anger in my face and I wondered if he knew they were mostly tears of anger. Regina followed him in which crossed the line. Why in the world does she actually think I want her in here? How does she have the nerve? Edward knew I didn't approve of her in and shooed her out and then he rushed to my side and his face held deep regret, worry, and anger. He grabbed my hand with his and I wondered if he knew that I couldn't feel his hand. I wanted to punish him and shake his hand off but I couldn't. I wanted to hate him, but I couldn't.

A tear ran down his perfect face again, and begged for my forgiveness. "Bella, my god, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I will never forgive myself for what I've done and there's no way to make it up to you."

Yes there was, dump the vampris. "What are you talking about. I just saw you kissing her! 'You are the biggest liar in the world! You don't love me remember! You hate me, " I whisper-screamed. Tears ran poored down my face again.

There was silence for a few seconds and then he talked. "Bella," He sighed. "I could never hate you. It's just- I didn't plan on leaving you for her I promise you that. I just...met her when we moved here and I dont know. She's the world to me, but so are you. I just cant _love _you like I used to. Do you get it?"

I wanted to kill something. I wanted to scream but I settle my scream in to calmness, "So you mean you want us to be...friends?" I hated that word especially with me and Edward. It was the word he used when I first met him.

"Not just like that. You are my best friend. My companion, the person I know will be there forever. And that's why I love you."

That sounded bad and I hated it. I hated this. "I don't want to be friends, Edward! I LOVE YOU!" That time I managed to scream the words.

He just looked at me with sorrow and had nothing more to say. I know he has to feel the same way about me. I just know it.


	7. Hatred

I had been sleeping for a while now and right then was when I realized something. If I was nearly dead, how ocme Edward still wouldn't change me, or now that I couldnt walk, why wouldn't he change me now? Then Regina wouldn't be so much different than me after all. I guess he really would rather die than change me. But why?

I fell asleep again and woke the next day to people talking loudly. I saw Carlisile's beautiful face looking down on me and they were rolling me down the hallway. Something bad must be happening. Again.

But no. Carlisle's shimmering face was smiling down on me. And not like a fake smile like doctors do when they lie to you. A real smile, the first happy one I've seen in days.

"Carlisle?" I whispered, still voiceless.

"Yes Bella, great news, you'll be able to walk again!" He shouted.

He's lieing. Impossible. I'm not that lucky. I just looked at him for a few seconds and he must have noticed my in-shock face.

"Bella. Did you hear me? You're going to be alright!" He smiled and turned me into a new room. This room was probably the most exiting room in the whole place, the walls were not white, but green. There was 1 hospital bed and 2 confy chairs. If he was serious, I might actually be able to sit in a real chair again. I looked for Edward's face, not sure if I really wanted him there. I didn't know what to think about him now but I coulndn't ever bring myself to hate him.

Carlise touched the end of my portable bed and leaned it at a slant so I could get off. I just looked at him with a mystified expression.

"You are truly the most amazing girl. To be able to walk again after jumping from 6 stories, let alone live. Your one leg is still broken but it will heal in time. You are the luckiest girl in the world." Carlisle said, still smiling. It almost seemed like he was happier than me, and I was pretty happy. He held up crutches for me and I still didn't get how I was supposed to get up.

"Bella, I need you to get up. I'll hand you the crutches and then you go get to the bed. You can do it."

I was still totally shocked that this was happening and not sure how to do this. The portable bed was only a few feet from the hospital bed. I might be able to make it. I was in doubt, but I'll try. I put my hand up on the bed and lifted myself up and slid my feet to the end of the bed. I really could move my one leg! It was amazing! I couldn't believe this was happening. I felt a broad smile reach my face, the only one I had done since I had first left for Arkansas. I slid my good leg down and it touched the cold floor. My smile got bigger. I leaned on to my one leg and I was standing! I was really standing!

Carlisle handed me the crutches slowly and I took them and I really could move again! It was amazing. Out of mine and Carlisle's new joy, a knock on the door startled me. It was Edward and Regina. She completely ruined the moment seeing her beautiful face enter my personal enjoyment. Edward's face matched up with my slowly fading smile and he walked up to Carlisle.

"Oh my god, Bella you can walk again!" His musical voice called over. He was safe with keeping his distance from me. I didn't know why.Regina didn't move from the doorway. Good thing.

My bad leg pained me severly so I sat down on the bed and rubbed them furiously. Carlisle rushed over to me and said, "We're going to have to bandage that up when you go to sleep."

I couldn't get myself to smile again. It didn't matter if I could walk again. I still didn't have what I wanted the most. Edward.

"Umm, Carlisle, can I have a moment alone with Bella?" He was talking to Carlisle but he was looking at Regina with a sorry look.

She nodded and you could tell it was reluctant. Everybody flooded from the room and Edward sat on the bed next to me. His smile had faded also.

I didn't know what to say to him, unlike how it used to be a long time ago.

"You know I still can't believe it." he paused and layed down on my bed with his hands behind his head. "That your really here in Arkansas. How in the world, did you know where to find me?" He asked with his eyes fixed on me.

I sighed. "My dreams. The whole time you were gone, my dreams had been trying to tell me something and some of them really happened. I had a strong feeling about this." I was depressed at the memory of even coming here.

"So you trusted your 'physcic' abilities and went with it?" He said humorless. "You know, even Alice isn't always right. I guess you just got lucky."

"Yeah, real lucky." I muttered. He seemed to of heard me.

"Please tell me that you know I'm so very sorry about everything. About not saving you, the jump..." he paused. "Regina."

Her name angered me,"I could tell you that, but I know i wouldn't mean it."

He sat up and looked straight into my eyes. He grabbed my hands firmly and rested both of ours on his lap. "Bella..." he sighed. "There's something that I wistfully wish that I could tell you but I can't. And that's how it's going to have to be. You'll just have to wait."

"Wait? Wait for what? All I've been doing for the past year is waiting and I don't know what else to do anymore," I sighed and tears ran down my cheeks. Again. "I mean you don't love me anymore! You love her." I tried to make a guesture with my good arm to the door and something caught my eye.

There it was, Regina's beautiful face giving me the most awful rageful look I had ever seen. It wasn't the jealousy kind of look or an angry look. It was a evil despising look.

I heard Edward sigh and he pulled me into an embrace, which caught me off guard. I wished he would have seen her face. When I looked back up to the window, she was gone. i must be losing it. I shook it off of my head and hugged him back. It felt too good and too comforting to lose, because it might be the last time I ever touch him again. I had to enjoy it while it lasted.

"Im so sorry," his cool breath whispered in my ear. I could feel my tears soak his shirt but i didn't care. I missed his embraces more than anything and I wanted them back.

"I'm so sorry," he reapeated. I just wanted to know what it was that he couldn't tell me.


	8. Truth

Charlie came the other day, furious.

He didn't yell at me the whole time though, he was more happy that I was alright and could actually be able to walk again. We told him I got in a car accident. He believed it. Renee' was still unreachable, so we could give her the news when she got back.

Normal people would hate if their past love was still with them but making them miserable inside, and I was too but I know that leaving Edward for good would make me hate everything even more. I couldn't stand to see him and Regina together. I still wondered why she had looked at me that day the way she did, but I put it out of my mind. Edward had been seeing me but you could tell that he was trying to avoid me. It looked as if he was afraid to get close to me again, and it was more heartbreaking every day.

Carlisle had me doing regular leg execises daily and he still looked at me like a trophy.

There was a loud bang come from my room in the middle of the night. I awoke with a shudder and switched the light on.

"Edward, what the he-." He put his finger over my lip.

"Get up, " he demanded. His hair was wet and his eyes were beautifully golden. It hurt to know that they were no longer the eyes I could constantly see. He helped me up and handed me the crutches and I stumbled to find them.

"Follow me." He commanded and walked out the door. It was bright in the hallway but it was unoccupied. He took me to a room labeled, "Storage."

"Edward, what the heck are we doing." I grumbled, positively not wanting to do whatever it is that he wants. He sat me down on a chair and the lights were still off exept for the light coming from under the door. All I could see was his glowing face.

"Bella, I have to tell you." He started and looked around for some reason. "I hate myself even more for this. Because it is all my fault."

Edward looked down at his hands and then turned up at me with a look of sadness and worriness. "I'm going to tell you this, and I'm going to hate myself for not being able to control this," he paused. "Regina is-is...going to kill you."

I gasped. I had so many questions to ask him but I found one that I needed to ask him deathly. " Why- why can't you interfere?"

A tear rolled down his cheek and he stared into my eyes. He was disgusted by himself and I knew that. " Regina would kill everyone and anyone. See you must hate me now! I"m putting others before you and you are the most important thing in the world to me Bella!" He buried his face in his hands. "But, I am going to interfere, I will save you and I'll try to save everyone else while I can. You should know Bella, Regina can know your fears. She can make everything happen that you never thought possible. Her power is more advanced then mine, by far. I hope you see now that I would never put anybody else before you, that's why I am with you so much lately. I love you Bella!"

Those words meant more than anything to me right now. I started tearing histerically with him but I almost felt too eager to forgive him. I found another important question to ask before it all got better. " Why does she want to kill me?"

He looked up at me with a broken frown. "She's working with Victoria...actually she's her sister."

Those words hit me like a ton of bricks.

"She most likely knows that were here right now and that I told you, so we have a lot less ti-" I stopped him.

"Change me, change me now!" I yelled at him.

He stood up fastly and was now angry. "No Bella, never. I could never ruin your life like that. Even if it would help, I would never-"

He stopped and what I realized was that my life would be ruined soon anyways.


	9. My Immortal

**We just sat there sobbing, in the storage room.**

These were actually one of the times I wanted to cherish more than any moment in my life because it could be my last cherishable moment. It was silent, except for sobs. Edward was just as emotional as me right then. And then it occured to me that at this moment, things were right. Edward really did love me. He never stopped. And that was all I needed

He took my hands in his and grasped them tightly and he brought out hands to his cold chest. It was so cold that it sent shivers down my spine. I found enough voice to ask, " Wh-when is she planning on doing this?"

He looked up at me with death in his eyes. He never let go of my hands. "Tomorrow." He looked back down and held me closer, pulling me into an embrace. "I'm so sorry I never told you sooner. She's just so, seductive that it...it hurts to say no."

I pulled him even closer and held him like Jacob would hug me. I didn't ever wanted to lose this moment. "Edward, why won't... you change me?"

His cold sweet breath was in my ear and it felt so good. " I would never want to ruin your life. I would never want you to regret any of it. You'd spend your whole life wondering...wondering what would have happened to you all those years. I won't do it. I refuse." he whispered, with the same stuborness I actually missed.

"Edward, I'm going to die anyways, why not make my last hours memorable, powerful, or meaningful?" I cried to him.

He took my shoulders and moved my face away. He looked straight into my eyes. "You aren't going to die. I won't ever allow you to. I would let myself die before I ever let them lay a hand on you." His face turned to say that he thought this would happen anyways. "I _will_ die for you, if I have to." His eyes shined at me with great promise. A promise that had to be kept or everything would fall apart in the push of a button. I didn't know what to say anymore.

His eyes went off of me and down at the scar on my hand. He stroked the icy scar and his cold fingers made me freeze in every way. I shuddered at the thought that might end up with more than one of those before tommorrow night is up. The ice traveling from my hand to the rest of me actually felt good, soothing. His hands traveled up my arm, up my neck, and rested at the bottom of my chin. He looked at me with golden eyes again and pulled my head closer. My heart raced. He moved his head towards mine as if we were planets that should have been, but hadn't been aligned for one million years. It was like destiny, fate. And finally, his icy lips touched mine with as much force as if he felt the electricity also. His lips shaped perfectly around mine and I hoped it would never end. He moved closer to me and I wrapped my arms around him. It felt better than anything in the world. And just like that, our lips acted as one, and I knew at that moment that this was it, but it was the perfect way to end.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

His frozen tounge traced my lips and mine his. I missed how it had been. How good things used to be. The way he held me now, was the fear of loss feeling. I knew that he wouldnt be able to bare life without me as much as I couln't survice without him.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

He pulled away from me, and we rested out heads on eachothers shoulders. I tried to catch a breath, but he dazzles me in every way. Tears poored down my cheek and so were his.

We both knew that tommorrow...was judgement day.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
_

**A.N. I'm trying so hard not to cry right now. I hope you all arent yet either. You still have a little bit to go so stay with me. I hope you like this and I know it is probably so sad and depressing. Review; Chapter 10 coming up soon...**


	10. Needs

I looked at my watch and it was 1:00 in the morning. Edward's icy arms were around me. I must have slept in the storage closet all night. But oh well, i felt safe. But I knew it could only last for so long.

"Good morning," Edward whispered in my ear. His voice held depression and worry. I hadn't been awake for more than one minute and i already started to cry. He reached up and wiped my one tear away. I was alarmed when his cell phone rang. He checked the caller I.D before he opened it. I leaned closer so i could hear.

"Alice? Are you guys all ready?" Edward asked.

"Ready? Ready for what hun?"

I went into complete shock. That was not Alice's voice. It was... Regina's. Edward was in shock also and didn't know what to say.

"What have you done?" Edward yelled.

There was a laugh on the other end of the line. "Nothing yet. I was hoping to have human combined in my meal. Want to join me?"

I gasped of disgust.

Edward's eyes turned black as I watched them. Normally they wouldn't turn black, just when he was angry, but this was different. Nobody said anything

"I thought you would feel that way. I knew you were unloyal from the second I saw you. I just knew you would fall into my little trap of cat and mouse. You fall in love with your long lost love and what else? You bring me into it so I have to kill her. Dont you see? It's all your fault. This wasnt even part of the plan! Remember, we were going to kill the werewolves, but no. I'm sorry I ever met you and I bet Bella is too right now."

Tears ran down me cheek. He was really going to try and kill the werewolves? Jacob? He looked into my eyes with complete regret and sorrow.

"You liar! I wasn't planning on killing the werewolves. You forced me remember!" Edward yelled.

"Forced? Who would ever do such a thing?" Regina laughed over the line again. I felt much better knowing that Edward really wasn't going to kill the werewolves. But I still felt hatred, hatred I had never felt before.

" Meet me back in Forks, remember the town you use to live in?" she laughed again. "Meet me in your house tonight. And I suggest you don't be late, you don't want to kill your family." she teased.

There was a pause but Edward didn't hang up, knowing she was still there. There was a muffled yell in the phone. It was Alice. "Edwa-!" She was cut off, and then the phone line went dead.

The feeling of preparing to die, was not one that you would ever want. I had felt it when I knew James was tracking me, but now that it's happening again, I don't think I can handle it.

"We'd better leave." Edward choked reluctantly.

I wanted to cry, I could even feel the sting in my tear ducts, but I guess since I had been crying so much lately that I Was dried out.

"Here. Get on my back. We have to get to the airport."

It hurt when he helped me up, my leg started to pain badly. I winced when he lifted me effortlessly. "You know, it will be so mcuh easier for me to be killed with my leg like this, "I whispered when he started running. I knew that he had previously given this a thought, by his face.

"Nothing's going to happened to you, I won't allow it."

I rolled my eyes. "Why even take the risk? If you would change be, than this would be much easier. You can't do this alone. Two against one."

He stopped running and set me down balancing half my weight with his arm. He looked into my eyes. "As a newborn, you still wouldn't know enough to use your abilities. Besides, I could jepordize your life quickly and painfully with just with my teeth. I've- I've never done it before. I could mess up easily and I would never-." he stopped. "No. I can handle them. Trust me." He promised and then kissed my cheek very intamatly.

I knew and he knew, that this was our only option left.


	11. The Meaning to Live

We arrived in Forks at the sceduled. It still looked familiar to me but Edward hadn't been here in a while, and I think he was glad to see his old home.

We arrived at his house from Edward-back riding. His house was just as exilerating as it was the last time I had seen it. All the lights were off inside and it was time to take battlestations. He gripped my hand firmly and walked ever so slowly up the brick sidewalk. I wasn't going to go beg him to change me again, especially now it would be too late. I would be lying on the floor in pain and that would make me even more vunerable to death. There wasn't enough time, and I knew he was relieved for that. When we got to the large door, he looked at my eyes.

"Do not leave my side," He commanded. Then he took me in a big embrace and looked at me with great aprehensiveness. He turned the knob ever so slowly.We walked inside the Cullen mansion and it was pitch black inside. You could hear my heart thumping in the dead silence. We walked carefully to the stairwell. And a loud pitchy voice echoed through my brain, and paralyzing my body.

"I knew you'd make it in time, Edward." Regina's glowing face said in the darkness

Edward gripped my hand even tighter.

In seconds she appeared at the bottom of the stairwell next to Edward. She stroked his pale cheek, but she was careful as if he would decide to take and sudden actions. But he was smarter than that. He had his own plan thought out. Then, she inched towards me and Edward stood slightly in front of me in case she were to make any moves. But for some reason, she was hoping to spare my life for a few minutes.

"Bella, you'll never guess who's upstairs waiting for you."She paused, putting her razor-sharp fingernails on my cheek also. Edward was standing cautiosly next to me. "He's just barking to see you." Her laugh peirced the air.

Oh no, Jacob.

"Follow me, and don't try anything cute." She smiled and led us up the staircase. I looked at Edward and he could see my worried face. "I have to say I'm dissapointed. I guessed you'd be smart enough to change her. Guess not." Regina said.

We were standing in the large hallway. I could see Jacob lying in the corner of the room and unconscious. He was in his human form. His hands were tied behind his back. It was almsot corny. Each and everyone of the Cullens were standing up against the walls and their stood Victoria, holding them back, using me as a threat if they tried to get away. Her fiery hair sent chills down my spine. I didn't think I would be making it out of here alive tonight. None of us would be.

Then I noticed 4 people walk out of every one of the rooms in unisan. They were obviously newborns. Betrayed, decieved, young newborns. There were 3 boys and 1 girl who looked to be very timid. But what vampire is timid? The three boys looked as viscious as Victoria did. One of the boys looked to be in pain. He obviously thirsted for my blood, and he had little self control.

"You know Bella, even werewolves have their limitations. You know how toxic it is for a werewolve to taste just a drop of vampire blood?" Regina stroked Jacob's unconscious shoulder. I shuddered wanting to take her out, but Edward held too tight to me.

"Don't touch him!" I choked out.

She laughed and looked into my eyes. Tears rolled down my cheeks. Edward was right. She did have the power to know your worst nightmare. "You know what I'm going to do?" She changed her smile into a devious twisted one. " I"m going to kill each and everyone of you, exept for you, Jacob, and Edward. Then I'll make you watch me kill both of the your two meanings for life. Sound good?"

I felt like I was going to collapse. The tears started to roll faster. All of the Cullens held a very new look. A new look I had never seen on them. The worry of the death of themselves. Finally, they can be selfish. I would do anything to save him.

"Actually, I think I'll kill your dog first. Make it easier for me." She pulled a 6 inch dagger out from the back of her jeans. She held her wrist up and laid the knife on it. Slowly, she sliced her rock hard flesh and a smile flashed across her face.


	12. The End or the beggining?

The knife cracked and shattered on to the ground but she managed to get some blood out before the knife broke. She laughed deviously.

At that second Jacob's eyes popped open. You could tell by Regina's expression that she wasn't expecting this.

"Jacob run!" I yelped. Jacob stood up and growled. He had almost transformed into a wolf but he was too late. Regina wiped her arm across his mouth and he dropped to the floor. I dropped to the floor in pain.

Meanwhile, when Regina had been distracted for that breif moment, Edward took her down. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme had no problem killing the newborns. They were simple and uncomplex. I watched from the corner of my eye as the fighting outraged in the Cullen house, but what I was mostly concentrating on was Jacob's face. It was filled with pain and wistfulness. I couldn't allow him to die in vain. I got up and walked over to Jacob. Regina was down, but Victoria was nowhere to be found.

I sat near Jacob and his pain hurt me so badly. I loved him so much and I couldnt let him die like this.

"Edward isnt there something you can do?" He was looking for Victoria, still missing. Edward's face was helpless.

"Edward, bite him!" Carlisle called out. "It's the only way to save him!"

Edward ran over to him reluctantly and open his mouth and lowered himself to Jacob's wrist but Jacob shot his hand up to Edward's chest.

"Please don't, don't mess with fait." The tears rolled down my cheeks faster. Edward looked at me and then back at Jacob.

"I don't have a choice!" Edward screamed. Momentarily, he pressed his razor-sharp teeth into Jacob's skin and he yelled out in pain. Edward backed away and then something happened.

In that single long moment, Victoria lunged through one of the bathrooms and was a inch away from me. She was so close to biting me but Edward stopped her. He hit her so he'd miss me but she flew back by Alice and accidentally bit her. It was hard bite. Alice yelled out in pain also. She dropped to the floor and died momentarily.

"Alice!" I screamed. My world was falling apart. Jasper looked so angry at me at that point but his grief overtook him. All of the evil vampires were dead and plus one good one. Alice didn't deserve any of this. It was all of my fault. I buried my face into the floor and cried so loudly that it hurt. But then, I heard a voice.

"Bella?" It was Jacob's husky voice that I loved. I felt an icy hand on my back and knew it was just Edward. When I turned around I saw Jacob. His already gorgeous face had been perfected more. He was a vampire, and I'm not sure if thats what I wanted. He held so much anger. I got up and immediatly hugged him so tightly. But still, nothing had been solved and nothing had been helped. Alice was dead and Jacob almost died.

I left Jacob's cold arms for a moment and rested by Alice. Edward kept a safe eye out for me and Jasper. I knew he was as worried as I was about Jasper killing me.

"Certain-vampire blood can kill some vampires," Edward's voice cracked mournfully as he explained.

I started to pour out tears. I couldn't believe my best friend had died. Alice, the most happiest and optimistic person ever. Alice- the special vampire, who have been with us right at that moment.

I had lost two things that day. My best friend and , my favorite werewolf. I knew that deep down Jacob held some kind of gratitude for Edward, for keeping him alive. And as for Edward, he had never felt so strained. A part of his world had been turned upside down, but part of it had just started a new chapter in his immortal life. Even if Jacob and Edward couldnt have everything, they will always have all of me.


	13. Ending Remarks

**This has been my most succesful story on fanfiction and I wanted to thank all of my reviewers who helped me write and kept me writing!**

**Thankyou to Stephenie Meyer for writing this story, she is my favorite author. (Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse**

**Thank you to the 3 songs I used Miley Cyrus': Rockstar, Linkin Park's: The Shadow of the day, and Evanescences': My immortal.**

**I am very sad that I dont get to write these story anymore it was so much fun!!! I'm even more sad that I finished the series of Twilight, I cried at the end of Eclipse. Poor Jacob.**

**I cant seem to decide who I like more Jacob or Edward. I love the hotties both soooo much!!! Thanks to Edward, Bella, and Jacob for even existing! YOu guys are sooo hawt! BTW: I would love your suggestions for movie characters I would love to compare.**

**Cant wait for Breaking Dawn to come out next year. I litterlally cant wait! Does anybody know who's POV it's going to be told from, i still hope Bella because I love her reactions to things. Also who wants to read Midnight Sun!(AKA Edward's POV twilight) I read the first chapter and it is soooo awesome!!!! Please write comments on reviews I would love to hear final thoughts. I'm so sad that I'm finished, hopefully my other Twilight stories will be just as succsessfull. I need to think of some awesome ideas!!! Well for now, look out for more stories, Thanks so much!!!!**


End file.
